Three Weaknesses
by HPLives
Summary: PostDH. Short fluffy oneshot. Ron's ready to propose to Hermione, and he gets a little help from a certain Potions lesson in sixth year. Extreme RHr fluff, you have been warned. Rated 'T' for a flashback. Please read & review!


Disclaimer: Jo owns them, not me.

Inspiration struck after spending time with my own Ron. Enjoy!

* * *

"Klein!" Hermione said as she sighed deeply. "I said the nifflers were supposed to go to 'Finster,' not the 'Minister'!"

Rubbing her temples, Hermione left a shaken Klein and rushed to the sanctity and organization of her own office. She pulled out a fresh roll of parchment and began to write a memo that apologised to Shacklebolt about his wrecked office and slightly mangled ear.

Her eagle-feather quill skated across the parchment much more quickly than usual. Today had been a long day, and she couldn't wait to get home and see Ron. His hours in the field as an Auror almost always conflicted with her schedule at the Ministry. In fact, in the past week, they'd only run into each other at their flat twice, and they'd made the most of those two moments.

When she finished the letter, Hermione folded the parchment over and sealed it with a charm. She addressed the memo, tapped it twice, and watched it sail out her slightly ajar door.

Hermione laid her head on her on her folded arms and closed her eyes. In her mind's eye, she pictured last night in her head. Yesterday had been one of those two rare moments.

_She watched as Ron opened the door to the flat they shared. He threw his cloak onto the couch, and before Hermione could reprimand him, they were linked at the lips._

_Ron pressed his girlfriend of three years up against the wall, kissing her as if she held the Elixir of Life within her mouth. Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Ron, pulling him as close as was physically possible. Eventually, her hands made it up his shirt to pull it off. Ron stopped kissing Hermione for a second as he removed the impeding piece of clothing. He then helped Hermione off with her blouse._

_Hands fumbled as they began kissing furiously again, slowly feeling their way to the sofa. Hermione fell backwards and Ron was close behind. They made eye contact, and she nodded, starting to divest Ron of his pants, and _--

"Ms. Granger! Help!" came a voice from outside in the corridor.

The scene in Hermione's head flickered and vanished. She stood up, brushed off her skirt, and darted out the door, hoping no one would notice the faint blush bepainting her cheek.

--

Ron raced around the flat, making sure that everything was ready for tonight. His palms were sweaty and, after checking in the mirror, he noticed his entire face and the tips of his ears were bright red: a surefire sign that he was nervous. In a desperate attempt to make himself look calm, he went to the freezer, took some ice out of the ice-maker, and held them to his ears.

Then, he heard a small _pop! _and the click of the lock.

_This is it_, he thought.

--

The day finally ended well past eleven o'clock, and Hermione rushed out of her office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement before she had to clean up anyone else's messes. She Apparated precisely to in front of her door and opened it.

Standing there in his dress robes, with his hands over his ears, was Ron. But before she could even register that he was home, a certain intoxicating scent wafted in front of her. It smelled just like --

"Freshly mown grass?" she asked aloud, more to herself than Ron.

"Mhm," Ron said hesitantly. Hermione gave him an odd look, and he realized he still had ice pressed to his ears. He blushed more deeply and threw the half-melted cubes into the sink.

"Where is it coming from?" questioned Hermione as she traversed through their small living room, searching for the source of the smell.

Ron shifted his weight as he responded, "Well, it's funny, I stopped by George's shop, and he's developed this new product that --"

"And is that," Hermione stated in disbelief as she sniffed, "new parchment?"

"Yeah."

"_Yes_."

"Okay, _Mum_," Ron said cynically.

"But seriously, freshly mown grass and new parchment? How did you know --?" Hermione stopped in the middle of her sentence and turned to face Ron, a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"Sixth year?" she asked, not believing that Ron could ever be this sweet, let alone remember something for longer than five minutes.

Ron nodded, and Hermione ran to kiss him, never more in love with him than at this moment.

After a few moments, Ron pulled away from the kiss and kneeled in front of the woman who possessed his heart and all that he was. Slowly, he pulled a small box from an interior pocket of his robe.

Ron took a deep breath, opened the box and said, "Hermione Jean Granger, w--"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Hermione exclaimed, nearly knocking the ring from his hand as she kissed him ardently.

"You know," Ron said as he slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger, "I never did find out what else you smelled in the Amortentia."

A mischievous smile spread across Hermione's face.

"Your hair."

* * *

I'd like to dedicate this story to KD. He is my sunshine!

Please leave a review! They are always appreciated.

HPLives


End file.
